A Voice services over Adaptive Multiuser channels on One Slot (VAMOS) technology has been proposed to optimize spectrum utilization. The technology allows two users to share one time slot on the same frequency band simultaneously. The two users are called the paired users, and what they occupy are two subchannels, i.e. subchannel 1 and subchannel 2.
Each of the paired users will receive a signal from both of the paired users. Hence, for one of the paired users, a signal from the other paired user constitutes a co-channel or shared channel interference. To eliminate the interference, it is desirable to estimate a SubChannel Power Imbalance Ratio (SCPIR) between subchannel 1 and subchannel 2 of the shared channel.